Torn
by court.jones
Summary: Old fashioned love triangle with new twists. Will Sam be able to decide who she loves more before her heart is ripped in two? Full summary inside.
1. Summary and Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFLY. If I did do you really think I'd be sitting here writing a story about them?:P**

**Summary**

Sam Kenzington is a typical McFLY fan. Buy their CDs (those she could afford anyway), has posters she'd printed out all over her walls. The usual. And like all fans she has her favorite. Sure, she liked all of them. What's not to like? But Danny, Danny's hers, at least in her mind. When a contest brings her face-to-face with the guy she had unofficially claimed in her mind what will happen? Nothing. Right? She has a boyfriend. And its only two weeks...but what happens when events happen that give her a second chance? Don't think there could be any more drama? Think again...when another McFLY member starts liking her, she finds she starts liking him back. What about Danny though? She has to figure out her feelings before her heart is ripped in two.

**A/N: That's a rough summary of what's going to happen. I wrote that before I had actually planned things out, so the story itself might be slightly different, but enough of me talking, let's get this story started!**

**Chapter One**

I started singing as I kept strumming the guitar, "Why don't you see how much I looooooooooooove you? DANNNNY! I loooooooooove you! You're the most amazing guy I've met! Even though we haven't met! DANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY! DANNNNNNNNNNNY! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU." By the end of my made up song I was basically singing at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly my door swung open. "Would you please stop that?" That would be my brother, Todd.

I grinned at him. "Your just jealous that I'm a better singer than you."

He grinned back. "Oh yeah, I'm jealous of you, who was voted worst singer at Thomson High."

I kept grinning and put the guitar down. "Fine, then you're jealous of my mad guitar skills."

"Yeah, one problem m though, you don't have any. In fact, you've never even had a lesson, and where did you even get that guitar?"

I picked up the old beaten up tan guitar. "Justin gave it to me. He just got a new one and he asked if I wanted the old one."

Todd looked it over. "You know there's a reason he got a new one. This one is kind of falling apart."

I looked at it. "Yeah, but it will work for now."

Todd shook his head. "Whatever. Why do you need a guitar?"

I grinned again, "For this!" I held up a piece of paper I had printed out from my computer.

He read it out loud, " 'Enter for your chance to win free guitar lessons from lead singer/guitarist from McFLY Danny Jones.' Oh boy, you seriously didn't enter this did you?"

"Hello? It's my future husband! Of course I entered."

"Sam, you scare me sometimes, you know that?"

I reached over for my cell that had started ringing. "Course I do. I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

He laughed and left the room.

I grinned as I looked at who was calling. I opened my cell. "Hello?"

"Hey! I haven't talked to you since graduation! How are you?" My best friend Britney's voice sounded excited.

"Yeah, that was last night." I laughed. "I'm doing good. What's up?"

"Well, figured you had heard already but I though I'd call and tell you anyway. Have you heard there's this contest for guitar lessons from Danny?"

"Yep, and I've already entered the allowed thirty times."

"Wow, didn't they just post they contest like, an hour ago?"

"Yep."

She laughed. "Alright, well I got to go, my plane leaves in an hour."

I sighed. "I can't believe your going to Ireland for twelve weeks and leaving me here all by myself."

She laughed. "Don't you dare pull that guilt trip thing on me. I'm not the one who's going to England for six months with her boyfriend!"

I laughed. "Fine, but you better come visit me in England!"

"Of course I will! What's the point in being rich if you can't fly everywhere?"

I laughed again. "Britney! You sound like a snob!"

"Well, it's true, I mean, if you don't want me to come visit..." she trailed off.

"Don't even think of not coming!"

I could hear the grin in her voice, "I wouldn't! I just wanted to see what you'd say. Alright, I got to go, moms yelling that they're leaving without me if I'm not down in five minutes."

"Alright, I still can't believe your missing my birthday party in three weeks. But I suppose I'll forgive you."

She giggled, "You always do! I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

"Bye! Have fun!"

I closed my phone just as Brad walked into the room he kissed me on the cheek and asked, "Hey, Hun, who was that?"

I sighed. "Brad, you know I don't like that name. It was Britney, she was just calling before she left."

He was distracted reading the flyer for the contest. "Yeah, whatever, what's this?"

I took the flyer from him and tacked it to my corkboard on my wall. "Just a contest I entered."

He snorted. "I can't believe you actually enter those kinds of things."

I spun around. "Maybe those 'things' are important to me!"

He put his hands up. "Ok, ok," he came over and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I guess I just have the trip on my mind. We only have a month before we leave."

I smiled. "Yeah I know. I wish we could leave sooner."

He kissed my forehead. "Me, too. I wish our schools had graduation at the same time, but they don't besides, your brother already hates me, he'd kill me if we left before your birthday."

I sighed. "Todd doesn't hate you, he's just a little protective, but I guess your right, he wouldn't like that. Anyways speaking of graduation, you're not going to it if you don't ace those final tests in the next two weeks! You better go study."

He unwrapped his arms. "Yeah, your right, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

I kissed him then gave him a light shove toward the door. "You better!"

Todd entered the room as Brad was leaving. He made a face. "I can't believe your going to England with him for six months."

I rolled my eyes. "If you gave him a chance you'd like him."

He looked skeptical. "Right. Just know if you weren't turning eighteen you wouldn't be going."

I hugged him and laughed. "How could I forget? You remind me everyday."

**A/N: So what did you think? It might seem a little slow now, but it's picks up in the next few chapters. I have tons of drama planned! Reviews would be lovely :D. They make me want to post new chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own McFLY. Sad i know...  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the Chapter One! They make me very happy so keep them coming:D. Things might seem like they move a little fast in this chapter. When I wrote it I was eager to get Danny in the story as soon as possible, so on with the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

"Well dance sucked," I said as I came into the house and threw my dance bag on the floor. "I couldn't turn if my life depended on it, I messed up in three of my dances, and a ribbon came off in one of my Pointe shoes, so I have to find time to sew that back on before Friday. Not to mention, I have to start thinking of packing," I sighed as I walked into the living room.

It was Sunday, a week and a day later. I had just got back from dance class, and I was a bit cranky. All I wanted to do was take a shower, eat, and turn into a vegetable in front of the TV.

Todd was sitting on the couch, and a guy was sitting in the chair next to the couch. I looked him over; he was wearing a black jacket and dark gray jeans. I couldn't get a good look at his face, because he had a black hat pulled low covering his eyes. The parts of his hair I could see were brown.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had a friend over. I'm going to go take a shower," I said as I started going to my room.

Todd started to get up. "Uh, Sam you might want to wait a minute you'll want to meet this guy."

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Todd, would you stop trying to set me up with your friends? I seriously am happy with Brad, even if you don't like him." I looked at the guy. "No offence, I'm sure your really nice, but I do have a boyfriend if Todd hasn't told you." With that I headed off to my room.

As I was in my bathroom getting my stuff ready, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around; the guy was standing in the doorway. I looked at him. "Sorry, this is my private bathroom, Todd's is that way," I pointed down the hall and turned back to my stuff.

He cleared his throat. "Actually, I came to talk to you." He had an accent.

I sighed, and turned around once again crossing my arms. "Really." I just stared at him; I still couldn't see his eyes because of that stupid hat.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm Danny. Danny Jones."

I laughed. "Yeah, and I'm Tom Fletcher."

He grinned and took his hat off. "Well then Tom you sure have gotten a lot cuter since the last time I saw you."

My eyes widened, I just stared at his blue eyes.

His grin turned into a smirk. "You look shocked to see me Tom."

I shook my head. "My name's not Tom." Then I smacked it, closing my eyes. "Wow, that was intelligent."

He was still smirking. "Yeah, I kind of figured, your Sam right?"

I grinned back. "Yeah, I just can't believe your standing in my bathroom, which, by the way, you're going to have to leave now, since I really do have to take a shower. You can just hang out in my room or go back to the front with Todd if you like."

He mocked surprise. "My, my, we haven't even known each other five minutes and already you're inviting me to your room."

I smirked at him. "Very funny, you wish. Now seriously, get out of my bathroom." He laughed and stepped out of the doorway. I shut the door, turned on the water, waited a few seconds, and then started screaming. "I JUST MET DANNY JONES!"

I heard someone cough, and opened the door a few feet to find Danny grinning and trying not to laugh. "I'm glad you're excited, I was beginning to think you weren't interested."

I felt myself flush. I closed the door quickly and banged my head on the door and mumbled to myself, "Good going Sam, now he thinks you're a psycho."

After I had taken my shower I came back into my room to find Danny looking at my pictures I had on my dresser. I leaned against the door just watching him.

When he finally noticed I was there he grinned. "Took you long enough. I was getting bored, your brother left about ten minutes ago."

I laughed. "Now is that anyway to talk to a fan? Where did Todd go?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea, he ran out the door saying something about an Emily."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot she got back from Oregon today."

"His girlfriend?"

"Fiancée."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really. How old is he?"

I smiled. "Twenty-four, but they've only been engaged for about a week. That's why she was in Oregon, she was telling her family."

"Wow. Have they set a date yet?"

I shrugged. "Sometime next year. They haven't decided yet."

He nodded. "Yeah I suppose they haven't, since they've only been engaged a week." He went back to looking at the pictures. "Who's this next to you?" he asked pointing to one.

I walked over to him and looked at the picture. "That's Brad, my boyfriend."

He grinned. "So, you invited me to your room, and you already have a boyfriend. Very interesting."

I laughed. "Shut up!"

He picked up a photo of Todd and I with our parents. "I'm guessing that's your parents. When am I going meet them?"

I took the picture and put it back on the dresser. "Your not. They're dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

I sat on my bed. "Don't worry about it. Now, are we actually starting the guitar lessons today? 'Cause I notice you didn't bring a guitar."

He sat down next to me. "No, we start tomorrow. I'm just here today to tell you all the basic boring details."

"Such as?"

"Uh, lets see. The lessons will be from one till four, Monday thru Friday for two weeks. Oh yeah, and there'll be a photographer here tomorrow, for like an hour, to take pictures for whatever magazine the contest's being featured in. Then Tuesday, you'll get to meet the whole band."

"Really? They're all here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we basically go everywhere together. This is like a holiday for us."

I smiled. "I guess this isn't really how you wanted to spend it huh? Teaching some random girl to play guitar?"

He smiled back. "Eh, it helps when she's cute."

I blushed. "Oh, err...um..." I just then noticed the time. "Oh man, I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Brad at the movies in like twenty minutes"

He got off the bed and moved toward the door. "Not a problem."

I got up and followed him to the door. We walked out the house together. I turned and looked at him. "So I guess I'll see you at one tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Yeah, we'll have fun."

I smiled back. "I hope so."

He grinned. "Trust me, we will."

"Oh yeah, that was tons of fun," I said sarcastically as I shut the door. It was Monday, and the photographer had just left. "Not only did we basically just waste an hour, I sounded like an idiot answering the questions"

Danny smiled. "No, you didn't."

"I said I was super duper excited to meet the rest of the band tomorrow!"

He snorted. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

I shoved him. "See? I'm going to be totally humiliated when that magazine comes out."

"Aw, does someone need a hug?"

I fake pouted and crossed my arms. "Yes. Yes I do." I laughed and turned around to put the music sheets I had in my hand on the coffee table and when I turned around Danny had engulfed me in a hug. I say engulfed because he's five eleven and I'm only five two. He basically towered over me. "Oh wow, I wasn't actually serious."

He shrugged, and, unwrapping his arms, started to pull back, "Ok."

I pulled him back into the hug with a grin. "I said I wasn't serious, I didn't say I wouldn't take it." He laughed and re-wrapped his arms around me.

I heard a cough a turned to find Todd watching with raised eyebrow. "So, what's going on?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, it's just a hug."

He smirked. "Right, you keep telling yourself that."

I laughed and pointed to the hallway. "Would you leave please? I am trying to learn how to play guitar here."

"If that's the way you learn to play guitar, it's no wonder you don't have any mad guitar skills." he ducked out of the room just as I threw a pillow at him.

"Wait, I thought I went from E to F?" It was nearly four and I had just mastered reading the music sheets, which now had my notes scribbled all over them. We were sitting on the couch going over the chord changes, and I had yet to even pick up a guitar.

Danny shook his head. "No, you go from E to C, then to F."

I sighed. "Ok…so when do I change to B?"

He just looked at me. "There is no B."

I pointed to a spot on the sheet. "There's a B right there!"

He looked at what I was pointing to. "That…is a D."

I looked at it closer. "Oh. Well, it's your fault I can't read it. You should work on you handwriting more." I grinned.

He crossed his arms. "Oh really?"

I kept grinning. "Yep."

"Well maybe you should learn to guard yourself more."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Guard myself? What? From who?"

He started grinning. "From me." With that he started tickling me.

"Danny! Stop. Stop it!" I was laughing to hard to say anymore.

Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. He stopped tickling me. "Ah, four o' clock."

I groaned. "Aw man, just when we were starting to make progress."

He grinned. "Well we still have all this week and next week to. Now, tell me you didn't have fun."

I was grinning too. "Yeah, that was pretty fun."

"Aha! I knew I was right!"

I laughed. "You better go, or else I might have to start making fun of your handwriting again."

"Oh no, wouldn't want that. Because you so hurt my feelings before," he said sarcastically as he got up from the couch.

I laughed. "Just wait till tomorrow when I start making fun of your guitar playing."

He grinned. "I look forward to it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own McFLY.**

**A/N: 8 days?!? That is far too long without a update, at least, i think i counted right...lol.  
Sorry it took me so long. Time just got away from me. On with the third chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"Dang, you are fit!" That was the first thing out of Dougie's mouth when I opened the door. "I mean, Danny told us you were, but I didn't think you were that fit."

"Dougie?" That was Danny.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Right."

I laughed. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be offended, it is a compliment. Come on in, are you guys staying the whole time?"

"Yeah that's what we were planning," Tom said while they were coming into the house. "Unless you and Danny wanted to be alone," he added, grinning.

I laughed again. "Yeah right. He wishes."

Danny grinned. "I think it's you that wishes that."

I grinned back. "Right, and why would I choose to be with one hot guy when I'm surrounded by four?" They all laughed. "So, shall we actually get on with the lesson?" I asked, "I have a feeling this is going to be fun."

"So, you go from here, over to here, then over here, then you go all the way down here. Then you stay there but just move up a couple of strings, then you go here, then here, back to here, and finally finish here. Got it?"

I just stared at Tom. He and Danny had both brought their guitars, and Tom had just finished showing me all the chord changes. I scratched my head. "Yeah, you lost me after the second here."

Danny grinned. "Now you see why I was the one chosen to give the lessons."

Tom laughed. "Shut up! I'm very good at giving lessons. I taught Becca how to play didn't I?"

Dougie snorted. "Yeah, and that look how long that took."

Harry spoke up from the chair where he'd been looking over the music sheets, "Danny? Why did you put B here? I don't even play guitar and I know it's not a B."

Danny sighed and put his head in his hands. "It's a D!"

I laughed as the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back." I walked to the front door and opened it to find my friend Alex standing there.

"Hey!" She pointed to the car parked in front of the house. "Jen and I are going to the mall, want to come?"

I smiled. "As much as I want to, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Too busy for shopping? Must be important."

I nodded and kept smiling. "Yeah, it is. McFLY's in my living room."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Yeah, and I won a date with Tom. Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Seriously, There're in my living room. Go look!"

"Is there a reason you don't want to tell me?" Suddenly Alex's eyes got big and I heard Tom's voice behind me.

"What date? I never agreed to that. Who's supporting this? I bet it's Darren, he never liked Becca, but this is low even for him."

Alex was practically speechless. "Your that one guy…from that one band…Uh…"

I was trying not to laugh. "McFLY?"

"Yeah."

Tom was still freaking out. "Where was this date thing advertised?"

Alex shook her head. "Oh no, there's no date, I was joking. Don't worry, I'm a total Tecca fan."

Tom was confused. "A what fan?"

"Tecca fan. You know, Tom and Becca? Tecca."

Tom was stunned. "You mean people actually call us that?"

"Yeah, it's a lot easier than saying Tom and Becca."

"Right. I…guess so." We heard a car horn. "Alright, I got to go, Jen's waiting, but I'll talk to you later," Alex turned to Tom, "Nice meeting you."

Tom was still pondering Tecca. "Yeah. You too."

Alex gave a small wave and left. I turned to Tom laughing, "Do you not know sarcasm?"

He blushed. "I do! But I was in the other room, all I heard was a muffled won, date, and Tom."

I was still laughing. "Sure. Common, let's go back to the living room."

"I did go from here to there!" It was next Thursday, our second to last lesson. Things had been going really well. I had learned the first song fairly fast and was trying to learn a second.

Danny was shaking his head. "No, you went from here down to here." He demonstrated on his guitar.

I groaned in frustration. "You just had to pick a hard second song for me to learn didn't you?"

"That's because I know you can. Look, it's already six. Why don't we go eat?" It had become habit; after we practiced we'd go out to eat. He liked going out and not always being recognized. It had also become habit for him to stay later than four.

"No, I need to get this!"

"No, what you need is food. You're getting cranky."

"You know me too well for only having met two weeks ago."

He grinned. "Blame it on the three hour dinners every night. Common, the guys said they were going to Islands around six to eat anyway, lets meet them there."

I sighed. "Fine, but tomorrow I'm conquering that song. I have to."

He laughed. "It's a deal."

Danny had finally stopped laughing. "How did you fall off? Couldn't you see the edge of the stage?" he asked.

It was seven and we were waiting to order. We had gotten to telling embarrassing stories and I had just told them about the time in tenth grade when I fell off the stage in my school's talent show.

I laughed, "In my defense, my back was to the crowd, I was backing up, and I guess I judged the distance wrong, because next thing I know I'm staring at the ceiling and on my back."

"What was your talent?" Tom asked.

"Dancing."

Harry laughed. "You think that's bad? Dougie threw up right before he auditioned for the band."

I turned to Dougie who was on my left. "You didn't!"

Dougie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I was really nervous."

I gave him a hug. "Aw, poor Dougie." Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Danny have a jealous look on his face. Please, I thought, what does he have to be jealous of?

Dougie grinned. "Do I get a hug for every embarrassing story? Cause if I do, I have plenty of them."

I slapped his shoulder and laughed. "Nice try."

"You guys ready to order?" A waiter had appeared at our table.

Tom, Harry, and Dougie ordered, then Dougie turned to me. "Let me guess, a salad with low-fat dressing, no croutons, and a glass of water?"

I looked at him. "Please." I turned to the waiter. "I'll have a Big Wave, and a Coke. A regular Coke," I said with emphasis on regular.

"Okay, and you?" The waiter looked at Danny.

"I'll have the same."

The waiter closed his order pad. "Alright, your food will be here shortly."

I smiled at him. "Thanks." After he left I found Harry smiling at me. "What?"

"You were flirting with him."

I felt myself blushing. "I was not! It's called being polite." I changed the subject and looked at Dougie. "So, are you trying to tell me something?"

He was confused. "What?"

"You thought I would order a salad. Are you trying to tell me I'm fat?"

"No! I just figured, since you so skinny, and you're a dancer, that you were on a diet."

"Oh. So you think I have to practically starve myself to be thin?"

Dougie nodded his head. "Yeah." Then realizing what he'd just agreed to, his eyes grew wide. "I mean no! I just…I thought…"

I couldn't keep a straight face anymore and let out a laugh. "It's cool. I know you didn't mean anything."

He looked relieved. "Yeah."

I moved on. "So, it's my birthday tomorrow, I'm having a party, I know Danny's coming, can you guys?"

They nodded their heads. "Yeah, I think we can squeeze it into our busy schedule," Tom said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, cause it so cuts into your Xbox time."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it seems kind of slow. This and the next chapter were originally one giant one and I decided to make them two separate ones. This will also be the last update till about Dec. 4th or 5th. I have this dance thing coming up so I'll be stressing over that for awhile. But when I come back I'll try and update more often!  
Happy Thanksgiving!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Checks list of things she owns. Nope...still don't own McFLY**

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack. The dance thing went well. I was super nervous, but I feel like I did the best I could. But enough about that, let's get on with a new chapter shall we? I actually think this is a good chapter to come back with. It gives a little background info on Sam. Plus, it's pretty long, so hopefully that helps make up for two weeks of not posting anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"You made it!" I jumped up from the couch and hugged Brad. "You just missed everyone else, they left like fifteen minutes ago." It was next night; my party had just ended. The only people that were left were the guys, and now Brad. He put his arm around my waist and grinned. "Yeah, I can't stay long though."

"Why not?"

"I have my final test at tomorrow morning at eight, I have to get some sleep, but I wanted to meet this guy you've been talking about for the past two weeks."

Danny got up from the couch and put out a hand. "I guess that would be me. I'm Danny."

Brad didn't shake his hand, and I felt his arm tighten around my waist. "Right. So you're done with this whole guitar thing right? You're leaving?"

I was shocked. "You don't just ask something like that," I said.

Danny put down his hand and looked at me. "It's cool." He turned to Brad. "Yeah, our plane leaves tomorrow at one."

"Good."

I was stunned he would say something like that. "Brad!"

He merely shrugged. "Look, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." He kissed me and left without even saying goodbye to Danny.

I looked at Danny. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him."

He shrugged. "You shouldn't have to apologize for him. It's not your fault."

I sighed. "I know. He doesn't usually act like that though."

"Don't worry about it."

I smiled, and then noticed the rest of the guys putting on their coats. "Aw, do you guys have to leave?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah we have a ton of stuff to pack up," he looked at Danny, "You going to come back with us?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm going to hang out here for a bit."

Tom nodded. "Alright."

I went over and hugged Tom, then Harry, and finally Dougie. "I'm going to miss you guys, even though I barely know you. Dinner last night was fun."

Harry smiled. "It was. I would say we should do it again soon, but there's kind of going to be an ocean between us."

I gave a sad smile. "Yeah, that could be a problem. Alright, you guys better get going."

They walked out the door all echoing, "Bye."

"Bye." I called as I shut the door. I turned around. Danny was gone. I found him sitting on my bed with a huge box at his feet. "What's this?"

He grinned. "Your birthday present."

"You already gave me a birthday present."

"Well, here's another one."

I sat next to him. "Can I open it now?"

"Yep."

I pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the giant box. "Oh wow…" I softly said looking down at it. It was a black guitar. "Wait. Is this your guitar?" He was still grinning and now nodded. "Your…your giving me your black guitar?"

He rolled his eyes, a smirk replacing the grin. "No, I just decided to wrap it up."

I screamed and hugged him. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much I love this guitar."

I pulled back and found myself not doing anything but looking at him. Everything else faded as I just stared into those crystal blue eyes. Next thing I knew we were leaning in, and, at the last second I turned my head and he ended up kissing my cheek. I sighed, resting my forehead gently on his shoulder, cursing myself for having a conscience and a boyfriend. "Danny, I have a boyfriend, and even if I didn't, you're leaving tomorrow."

I heard him sigh too. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"It was as much me as you." Things had gotten slightly uncomfortable.

He started to get up. "Maybe I should go…"

I grabbed his arm. "No! Don't go. Please. After tonight I'm probably never going to see you again. At least, not in person."

He sat back down. "So how long have you been dating Brad?" he asked.

I smiled, relived he wasn't leaving. "A little over nine months."

"Wow. That's quite awhile."

"Yeah."

"You guys going to the same college in the fall?"

I shook my head. "I'm taking a year off before college and he's not going."

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "His family's rich. So he feels he doesn't have to get a job, therefore he doesn't need college."

"Interesting."

I laughed. "Not really."

He smiled. "I know. But I didn't what else to say."

"You could've changed the subject."

"That seemed kind of rude."

I shrugged. "Not really."

Danny smiled. "Fine, this is me changing the subject." Then his face grew serious. "Can I ask how your parents died? Or do you not want to talk about it?" I took a deep breath and scooted backward on the bed till my back was against the wall. Danny did the same. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

I took another deep breath. "No, its fine. They died in a car crash. When I was eleven. Todd was only seventeen, and so we got separated and put into foster care. Let's just say it wasn't a fun experience."

Danny looked at me sharply, concern immediately showing. "Did something happen to you when you were in foster care?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing like that. It was just hard. I had just lost my parents. Then I was separated from my brother. I felt alone. My foster parents were nice, but they just didn't understand how I felt. I felt like they were trying to become my parents, so I basically isolated myself from them, spent all my time in my room. Todd turned eighteen six months later, and took custody of me."

Danny took a breath and let it out slowly. "Wow. So it's basically been you and your brother ever since then?"

I nodded. "Pretty much, we've always gotten along well. Both our parents worked, so Todd basically watched me a few hours after school till my mom got home, and my father," I took a breath, "I was never close with him, he was almost always gone on business trips. When I did see him I was lucky if he was home for a week, then he'd be gone for another three months."

"That must have been hard."

"Not really, that's how I grew up. I didn't know anything different. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost Todd too though. We were always pretty close. We grew up in a nice neighborhood, so no one really understood how our family worked."

"The age gap never bothered you?"

"When we were younger, we'd fight sometimes, but after our parents died, we comforted each other. Todd knew what I was feeling; we bonded over that. He didn't try to become my parent. He understood that's not what I needed."

"What did you need?"

I shrugged. "During the six months in foster care I became pretty independent, or rather, as independent as an eleven-year-old could be. I grew up a lot in those six months. I think I grew in fear though; I was scared I was never going to see Todd again; I wanted to be able to take care of myself. At the time I didn't know, but I think I just needed him there, knowing he was always there for me made me feel secure and safe."

Danny put his arm around my shoulder. "Sounds like you had a rough time growing up."

I gave a half-laugh. "Hardly, I still grew up in a nice neighborhood. We never went without food. I can't complain too much." I looked at him. "I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you to death."

He shook his head. "No, not at all. It's actually really interesting. So how did dance come into the picture? Seems like you wouldn't have time for it."

I smiled. "I actually had too much time. Todd missed too much school during the six months in foster care, because he was too busy going to meetings arranging to take custody of me when he turned eighteen. So he had to take summer school to graduate. He had school over the summer, I didn't. So I signed up for some summer dance classes and basically spent my summer there. I got addicted to it, and the rest is history," I finished yawning.

"Sounds like your getting tired. I should probably get going."

I yawned again. "Wait! Stay a few more minutes."

We just sat there in silence for a while. The last thing I remember is putting my head on his shoulder. Next thing I know I'm waking up to the sun shinning through my window. Something was different though, then I realized, Danny was still next to me. "Uh-oh, this is not good. Danny. DANNY! Wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up. What? Oh man." He opened his eyes just as my door opened.

"Sam, you better get up, it's te- what the…" Todd had just caught sight of Danny.

Danny quickly got up, "It's not what it looks like. We fell asleep and-" He didn't get a chance to finish because Todd punched him.

"Todd!" I was up in a flash and pushing him out of my room. "Get out!"

Todd tried to protest, "But…"

I shoved him out and shut the door and locked it, then went over to Danny. "I am so sorry! Are you ok?"

He pulled his hand from his face. "Yeah, I think so."

"You're bleeding!"

He sat on the bed. "Really. I'm fine."

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some paper towels. Stay here."

I opened my door and went into the kitchen. Todd was there. "Sam I…"

I looked at him. "What is your problem? We fell asleep! You know I wouldn't do anything."

He looked at the floor. "Yeah, I know. I wasn't thinking."

I grabbed some paper towels and wet them. "No, you weren't." I went back to my room and handed the paper towels to Danny. "Here, let me see your face." As I looked at it, I couldn't help but wince a little, he had a cut on his cheek and a bruise was starting to form under his eye. "I can't believe he hit you!"

He wiped his face. "I'm fine, honestly. I really have to get going though, my plane leaves in three hours." He got up from the bed.

I walk with him to the living room. "Well, I wish you were leaving on a better note." He laughed.

Todd was in the living room and when he saw us walk in he came up to Danny. "Hey I'm sorry, I shouldn't have punched you."

Danny shrugged. "It's cool. I probably would've done the same thing if it was my sister." Todd nodded and left the room. I turned to Danny. "So I guess this is it?"

He looked at me. "I'll keep in touch."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, you not going to have time to keep in touch with a girl you knew for two weeks."

"I will. I promise."

I sighed. "Well, I don't mean to sound bitter, but I'm not holding my breath."

He shrugged. "You'll see."

"I guess I will. Now, come here, cause your not leaving without a hug." He laughed, and hugged me. We just stood there, neither one really wanting to let go. I finally pulled away. "Alright, you better go, the last thing you need is to miss your plane." I felt myself starting to tear up. "Ugg! This is not happening."

He smiled and hugged me again. "Don't worry, I always keep my promises."

I hugged him tight. "I hope so."

He pulled away and opened the front door. "I do."

I nodded, "Ok. I'll believe you."

He smiled sadly. "So…I guess this is bye." I just stood there, unable to say anything. He leaned down and gently kissed my cheek before walking out the door.

I watched hum drive off, then shut the door and leaned against it, finally letting the tears fall. "Bye," I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Let me know in a lovely little message called a review :P. They let me know people actually want to read more! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own McFLY.  
****A/N: Oh my gosh you guys. Six reviews for the last chapter. I feel so proud. Lol i think that's the most i've gotten for a chapter so far. I love you guys! Thanks so much! Keep them coming!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

He didn't call. Didn't call, didn't write. Not one word. It had been two weeks and I had heard nothing from the all-promising Danny Jones. I had called Britney a week after to catch her up on everything and told her I hadn't heard from him. "Girl, I think you made the right choice in not expecting anything. Now instead of being all hurt and upset, you're fine."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." I couldn't help it; I had lied to my best friend.

"Sam. You are fine right?" She had sounded slightly worried. I couldn't blame her; I never had been a great liar.

"Yeah perfect. Look I'm going to go, I still have a lot to do. I'll call you again soon."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I had hung up the phone quickly. Trying to take deep breathes to keep from crying again, I went into the bathroom just staring at my already tear stained face. I couldn't help it. I had trusted him. I believed him when he said he would call and now look where it had got me. I shook my head a little, feeling calmness rush through me as I closed my eyes tight. There was no point in crying now. He was gone, and I was leaving for an amazing trip for six months in a week.

"Please tell me that I'm reading that clock wrong and it's not nine a.m." I now groaned, squinting in the bright sunlight as we stepped out of the airport. Our plane had just landed in England. We were in a taxi going to the hotel where we were going to be staying at. "Because my watch is telling me it's one a.m. and I am seriously ready to pass out."

Brad only laughed. "I told you to sleep on the plane."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, unlike you, I was too excited to sleep last night or on the plane, Mr.Igosomewhereeverysummersothisisnothingnew."

He laughed again. "Well, aren't you Miss Sunshine this morning."

I was ready to strangle him. "I'll show you Miss Sunshine…" I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Are we there yet?"

He grinned. "We just pulled up."

"All I want to do is take a shower, eat, and sleep for about twelve hours." We had finally gotten our bags into the room. I was sitting on a bed.

Brad sat down next to me. "You can sleep later. First, I was thinking we could have some fun."

I looked at him. "Right, that fun better not mean going outside."

He grinned. "It doesn't." He started kissing me. Next thing I knew he was reaching for my shirt.

"I pulled away. "Whoa. What are you doing?"

He grinned. "Common, we're finally not under the eye of your watchful brother, you don't have to pretend you don't want to now."

"I wasn't acting, I'm not having sex till I get married."

He rolled his eyes. "You aren't serious."

I was starting to get angry; I got up from the bed. "I am very serious, it's your own stupid fault if you didn't believe me."

He got up. "Don't call me stupid."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what? I changed my mind, I'm going for a walk." I turned away and started walking toward the door.

I heard his voice behind me, "We are not done talking, don't turn your back on me. Hey!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Look at me!"

I felt myself being spun around, and then intense pain as my shoulder slammed into the wall. "Ow!"

He looked me in the eyes. "We are not done talking."

I shoved him away from me. "Oh, on the contrary, we are done talking. In fact, we're done dating."

He looked at me. "You're not breaking up with me."

I crossed my arms. "Care to bet on that?"

His face turned red. "Fine, then get out of my room."

I grabbed my two suitcases and my carry on. "Oh, don't worry, I'm way ahead of you."

As I was in the hallway he called out as he shut the door, "And don't think you can come back when you realize the mistake you made."

I sighed and made my way to the elevator. "Ok Sam," I said to myself, "now what are you going to do?"

"Yeah…you were right…no…I'm not coming home…because…I still want to see England…I don't know…I'll figure something out…yeah…ok…bye." I shut my cell phone and put my head on the table. I had made it about two blocks from the hotel when I came across this café called Gina's Java Joint. I had decided to get a bagel and something to drink before deciding what to do next. I banged my head a few times trying to figure out where I could go. Then I heard a whispered voice ask,

"Sam? Is that you?"

I lifted my head off the table and found myself staring at some guy wearing a hood and sunglasses. "Um…how do you know my name?" I looked around nervously.

He grinned and sat in the chair across form me. He lowered his sunglasses. "Are you telling me you don't remember me?" He mocked sadness. "I'm hurt."

My eyes widened. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

He was still grinning. "I live here. I believe the question is, what are you doing here?" He asked while still whispering.

I laughed. "Right, I knew that. Sorry, I'm still jet lagged. Why are you whispering?"

"We're in England, I get recognized everywhere here. How long have you been here?"

I looked at my watch. "Um…lets see. Our plane landed at about nine, so less than two hours."

"Our?"

"Brad and I."

His grin became smaller. "I see. You're here with Brad."

"Correction. Was here with Brad. We broke up about a half hour ago."

"I'm sorry."

I snorted. "I'm not."

"Why is that?"

I sighed. "Lets just say he wanted to do things I'm not going to do till marriage and leave it at that. Right now, I am ready to pass out. My internal clock is telling me it's three a.m., and I have no place to stay." I let out another sigh and put my head back on the table.

We heard a voice call out, "FOUR TEAS'S FOR DANNY!"

Danny looked back at the counter. "I'll be right back."

I lifted my head. "Alright."

He came back with four drinks. "Look, why don't you come back to the house with me?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't, I don't want to intrude. I'm seriously fine."

He grinned. "So, you're turning down a place to sleep? I'll throw in a nice hot shower…"

I groaned and stood up. "Fine, but only cause I really need sleep plus a shower sounds really good right now." I picked up my carry on and started to sling it over my left shoulder but found it painful on account it was the shoulder that got slammed. "Ow!"

He looked at me. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Lets get out of here." We went outside to a car parked down the street. After we had gotten in the car Danny pulled the hood off his head. I motioned at the drinks. "So what's this?"

He grinned. "They decided they were thirsty and I got elected to go."

I laughed. "Hey, how's your eye?" I asked.

"It's good. The bruise is all gone. Although, you should have seen all the magazines when they caught sight of my face. My favorite headline was one that said Tom and I got in a fight over Becca."

I laughed again. "Wow. That's priceless."

"Yeah, we all had a good laugh over it." We sat in casual silence until I thought of something and I stiffened, anger and hurt rushing through me. He must have noticed. "Sam? Something wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: Haha. My first attempt at a cliffhanger. Want a update faster?? Let me know in a review. :D.  
Claimer: I may not own McFLY, but i do own the characters Sam, Britney, Todd, Emily, and -shudders- Brad. I'd rather not own him. :P. Hope you guy's enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish could say I was getting McFLY for Christmas, but unfortunatly, I am not. Therefore, I still do not own them.**

**A/N: Ready for the next chapter?? I hope so cause here it it!

* * *

**

Chapter Six

I looked over at him. "You never called. Why?" I said it so quietly it was a wonder he could hear me.

He gave a feeble smile. "I lost your number?" He replied weakly, knowing I wouldn't buy it.

I shook my head. "No excuses Danny."

I heard him sigh. "Fine. See, the thing is…things got really busy and," He let out a sigh. I could hear him muttering, "No excuses…no excuses," under his breath. Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye I saw him having a silent debate with himself. "Ok, the truth is…" Oh man, here it was. The point where he said he never meant to get my hopes up but he was never going to call and- "I was scared."

What? I could literally feel my mouth drop open in shock. "You were what?"

"Scared. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, I'm sorry I might never get the chance to see you again but I wanted to call because I can't stop thinking about you?' Yeah, that would have gone over well." I couldn't help it. I started giggling. I saw him glance at me. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes!" I gently pushed his arm. "You're such an idiot! All you had to do was call…I would have done plenty of talking for the both of us, and…did you just say you can't stop thinking about me?"

I could see his face turn red. I couldn't believe it; Danny Jones was blushing…because of me! He quickly mumbled, "Maybe." Just as quickly he changed the subject, "Well, here we are. Never thought I'd say this to you but, welcome to the McFLY Mansion, or as I like to call it, home."

We got inside and while I was putting my suitcases on the floor trying not to grin like a fool Danny went ahead into what I assumed was the living room. "Hey! I'm back, and I got something besides the tea…"

"Let me guess," I heard Harry say, "A date?"

"Nah, knowing Danny, he probably got five dates," Tom teased, and everyone laughed.

"Err…not exactly…" I heard Danny say.

I walked into the living room. Dougie choked on his tea, and Harry and Tom just stared.

Tom was the first to speak, "Sam?"

I gave a little wave. "Uh, hi. Tom. Harry. Dougie."

It was slightly uncomfortable, as no one knew what to say. I was just looking around the room when I realized Harry was waving his hand in front of my face. "Sam? Earth to Sam."

I couldn't quite focus on him, "Hmm?"

I heard Tom ask Danny in a whisper, "Is she alright?"

I looked at him. "You can ask me you know."

He turned to me. "Fine, are you ok? You're kind of…swaying, and you can't seem to focus on anything."

I let out a sigh. "Define ok, cause I just broke up with my boyfriend of nine months, I haven't slept in thirty hours, I have no idea where I'm going to stay for the next six months, and to top it all off, you guys probably think I'm some kind of stalker!"

Dougie spoke up, "But a fit stalker!"

I felt myself starting to tear up. "Well great. At least I have that going for me!"

Danny put his hands on my shoulders. "Oook, someone needs some sleep." He gently turned me around and guided me up the stairs.

We went past several rooms, and then he stopped at one. "Here, you can sleep in my room for now," he said opening the door and letting me go in first.

I went in and then turned around and hugged him. "Thank you, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't of come along when you did."

He smiled. "I'm sure you would have figured something out. Now, get some sleep, we can talk later."

I nodded, "Ok." He shut the door.

I looked around the room before lying on the bed. I was asleep in seconds.

"Ugg…I feel like a car hit me…argh!" I had just woken, and had rolled over to find I couldn't put any pressure on my left shoulder. I sat up and looked at my shoulder. "Oh, great." I could see my whole shoulder since I was wearing a tank top. The back of my shoulder was one giant black and blue bruise. "Well that's just fantastic," I said to myself as I got up. I grabbed a hoodie that was thrown across a chair and opened the door and went into the hallway. As I was going down the stairs I heard voices,

"You can't be serious."

"Tom, she has nowhere else to stay."

"We don't know that Danny."

"Common, Harry and Dougie said they were fine with it."

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Becca practically lives here," I heard Danny point out.

"We've known Becca for four years. You've known Sam for four weeks and haven't even seen her for two of them!"

I walked into the living room where Danny and Tom were. "Hey. I don't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to say that you don't have to worry about me, I would never dream of asking to stay. I'll leave as soon as I figure out where to go."

I saw Danny and Tom exchanging looks. I turned to leave the room. I heard Tom sigh. "Sam…wait."

I turned back. "Yeah?"

He put his hand behind his head. "I guess…you mine as well stay here. We have two guest rooms anyway."

I looked at him. "Are you…are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I grinned. "Then I accept! What time is it anyway?"

Danny mirrored my grin. "About five, you slept half the day away."

"With everything I've been through, I think I deserve it."

Danny laughed. "True." He motioned at the hoodie that was evidently not mine. "Getting comfortable are we?"

I zipped it up a little. "Yeah, I was…cold. I hope you don't mind."

His grin got wider. "Not at all. Who am I to complain when a pretty girl wears my clothes?" he asked as I felt myself blush.

Suddenly I heard a voice in my ear, "Did you miss me?"

I must have jumped three feet in the air. "GAH! Dougie, don't do that!"

"Aw, I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind and gave a little squeeze.

As I winced and grabbed my shoulder quickly, Danny got up, his face full of concern. "Are you ok?"

I let go of my shoulder. "I'm fine. It's nothing, my shoulder just hurts a little."

He came over. "Let me see."

I let out a sigh. "It's really nothing," I said while pulling the jacket off my shoulder.

Danny let out a gasp. "Sam! What happened?"

I looked at the floor. "Nothing."

"That is not nothing." I could tell Danny was thing, and then it clicked. "Did Brad do that to you?" I just continued staring at the floor. "He did!"

I finally looked up. "He didn't mean too. He just kind of shoved me against he wall and my shoulder hit."

Danny was turning red again but this time from anger. "He what? I'm going to kill him!"

I rolled my eyes. "He didn't do it on purpose, he was just mad."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what they all say. Next your going to tell me you made him angry right?"

I rolled my eyes again and let out a big sigh. "Oh for Pete's sake, would you stop? He's not abusive for crying out loud! Although…" I grinned slightly. "I did make him mad. I sort of called him stupid."

Danny laughed as we heard the door open. "Yo! Who's home? I brought food!" A girl with white blonde hair like Tom's and bright red highlights walked into the living room. "Oh sorry, didn't realize you guys had company, glad I brought extras then. Hey baby!" she said as she went over to Tom and kissed his cheek having to go on her tiptoes on account of her only coming up to his shoulder. She looked at me. "I'm Becca, and you are?"

"I'm Sam. Nice to meet you." Looking at her I could see why Tom had fallen for her. She was gorgeous with light brown eyes that seemed to shine with happiness as she casually leaned against him, his arms creeping around her waist from behind and his chin gently resting on her head.

She looked thoughtful. "Sam. What a crazy coincidence, they just met a Sam in America a month ago! Danny kept going on and on about her when they got back, said she had a jerk of a boyfriend though."

I was talking to Becca but I looked at Danny, "Really? That's funny, since I'm the same Sam," I now addressed Danny, "Jerk of a boyfriend huh?" I teased.

Becca's eyes widened. "Oops. I'm sure he's really very nice."

I laughed. "Nah, don't worry about it, I'm begging to think he was too. Now, did you say food? Cause I am starving."

* * *

**A/N: So i know it's only been three chapters since my last disappearing act, but i'm going to do another one, with Christmas less than a week away everything is going crazy at my house and I just need a little break. But have no fear! I will be back in January with new updates and a brand new fic! I'm bringing in the new year with a bang! Lol. Alright, I'll see you guys in January, and please, please don't forget about this story! I love all your reviews so keep them coming!!!  
Merry Christmas Everyone!!!**


End file.
